Dead Man Retribution
by Jezmaiya
Summary: In a desperate attempt to survive after being kidnapped, Kuroko summons and forms a contract with a demon. "You wish to destroy the Generation of Miracles, then allow me to be your light." "I'll call you Kagami Taiga." (In which Kagami Taiga is a demon)
1. Chapter 1

**I was catching up on my Kuroshitsuji when this came into my head, and I just had to write it... Had to. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

His breaths came out in desperate gasps as he felt his body get colder and colder. The alley way was dark, it reeked of rotting waste. The pungent water made him want to puke, he did. He turned his head away and stared up into the dark night sky, a tear sliding down from his left eye. What had he done to deserve this? He wondered...

An hour ago he had been on his way home when he was jumped by a group of basketball players that he had encountered before. They remembered him, Teikou had just played them two days ago, before his resignation. They had wanted revenge and decided to take it out on him physically, torturing him endlessly with their brutal attacks that left him unable to move his body. His legs were probably broken, a few ribs as well. He was lucky to be alive but why did it feel so... Worthless?

He heard a dark chuckle emit as a dark figure approached him, **_"What a pitiful sight..." _**The voice said. **_"Humans are such selfish creatures. Oh,"_** the voice mused as his blue eyes stared into the gleaming blood red eyes that seemed to glow amoung the shadows. They were haunting as they scanned his body. **_"You're still alive."_**

It took all his strength to speak barely a whisper, "Revenge," came the raspy reply from the injured boy.

The figure paused before bending down, and lifting the boy up to meet his gaze. _**"What did you say?" **_Asked the dark figure.

Kuroko winced as a black smokey hand grabbed his throat, he cried out in pain as the figure lifted him into his arm, his broken bones dangling as more tears streamed down his eyes. He took a moment to gather himself before speaking, "I want them to repent for what happened to me," he whispered. His eyes hardening as he found his voice. "They need to be destroyed."

The figure remained silent,**_ "What is your name, human?"_**

His blue eyes widened slightly but his emotionless face still remained. "Kuroko... Kuroko Tetsuya." He said weakly.

A clawed hand reached out and clasped his forehead, Kuroko hissed in pain as he felt all his memories flash through his eyes. He was dizzy, spinning around as he re-lived through every experience. Even the most painful one.

'_I don't know how to catch your passes anymore...' _A tear dripped down painfully as he winced from the pain that shot through his entire body. It hurt so much.

A long tongue slipped out of the figures mouth as it licked its mouth, a sinister smile formed. _**"How would you like your wish to come true?"**_ The figure said, it's smoky black body curling around the bluenette._** "To have your revenge on the Generation of Miracles."**_

In the past, a part of him would never turn to the path of vengeance but that part of him no longer existed. He didn't care about life anymore, he saw no purpose in living it. But now he did. "Yes," replied Kuroko, weakly. "I would give anything to have that."

Red eyes glinted with interest.**_ "Anything?"_**

"Anything..."

_**"Even your soul?" **_Asked the figure, a smirk on the lips widening.

"Anything." Kuroko bluntly stated as he felt himself being lowered to the ground, his broken back propped up against the cold brick wall.

He watched, fascinated as the smoky black cloud formed the outline of a human. He watched as the outline got stronger and soon a teen stood in front of him, fiery blood red eyes, tan kissed skin and two tone hair that was also red. The teen wore a black t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans, a silver chain with a single ring hanging. He wore a wild red smirk. "Then allow me to present to you my services as a demon," the red haired teen held out his hand to Kuroko. The blue haired teen reached out, the demon grabbed his wrist.

As their skins touched, Kuroko's eyes widened, he cried out and hissed as he tried to pull away but the demon held firmly onto his hand. Tears streamed down from his face, a burning sensation spiking through him as he saw the demon's palm glow. His wrist, it felt like his entire arm was on fire. He shut his teal blue eyes tight as he winced from the sensation, he could feel his flesh melting away from the fire within the demon's palm. The demon smirked before he pulled his hand away, Kuroko's wrist began to cool slightly as he stared at the crest imprinted on his skin. It looked like a tattoo, the marking of a magic circle as a pentagon decorated the middle, words of an ancient language inscribed in the rim. "You have three desires from what I see," the demon told him. "So what would you like to achieve from my services in exchange for your soul?" He asked, smirking.

Kuroko took a deep breath and thought carefully before replying hesitantly, did he really want to give up his soul for this? An image of Ogiwara's face flashed through his mind. His heart ached painfully... He had made his decision. "First, I want you to help me destroy the Generation if Miracles, to crush their prides like they did to all the other basketball players, to Ogiwara, and to me." He said. "Secondly, I want you to help me find Ogiwara again..." The demon's smirk widened, it sounded like a rather easy task to complete first. "But only after we destroy the Generation of Miracles. And for my final request..." He took a deep breath before meeting the demon's red eyes. "I want your utmost loyalty to me, no matter what happens." The demon's eyes glinted with interest. "You will stay by my side, if I ever call you, you will come and if I am ever in danger, you will be my saviour. You will always stand by my side until two missions are completed."

The demon chuckled before smiling, "Then we have an agreement," the insignia on Kuroko's wrist glowed a bright red shade. "You wish to destroy the Generation of Miracles, then allow me to be your light."

For once that night, Kuroko smiled. "So what's your name?" Asked Kuroko.

"That is for you to decide," the demon replied.

Kuroko thought about it. The man before him looked strong, fierce... Wild, like a tiger. "Taiga," he said. "I call you Kagami Taiga."

"As you wish."

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the positive reviews from last week, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter too. I do not own Kuroko No Basket.**

* * *

It was the first day of high school, he walked silently down the bustling path as he avoided unwanted encounters with ease, his eyes glued to his book as he ducked and moved.

Training with Kagami this past summer had enhanced his awareness of his surroundings, but what they mainly worked on during the summer was teaching the demon about basketball entirely. He may had looked like an all American teenager, but he was clearly centuries older than he appeared to still consider gun fights a normal child's game. Speaking of the demon, he looked up as he spotted the red haired giant easily, a second year basketball student in his grasp.

Kuroko quickened his pace before walking quietly behind him, fully aware of where he was going. Kagami turned his head, their eyes meeting briefly before the taller teen pulled away. Kagami sat himself down in front of two other second years, the Captain and the manager, Kuroko assumed. He silently took a pen from the table, picking up a form and silently filling his in before leaving it on the table. He turned and left, knowing that his demon would follow soon enough.

Kuroko found a quiet spot, it was isolated as he waited patiently for the demon to arrive. "I don't understand why I have to go through all this," said Kagami, his eyes slitted and narrowed, arms folded across his chest as he materialized before the human. "I could just kill them, it would be much more efficient and faster." He told Kuroko.

"Killing five notoriously famous basketball prodigies and having the media go ballistic?" Kuroko said, blandly, his eyes narrowing. "That would be absolutely stupid of you, Kagami. Besides," The phantom's eyes darkened, his hands clenching into tight balls. "They need to pay. I want their morals crushed, their prides ripped apart... I want them to hate basketball, to feel what it's like to have their whole mentality destroyed." His pale hand clasped the spot where his heart rested, a pained expression painted across his features as his body shook silently. No matter how much he denied it, he was traumatized by what had happened in that alley. The amount of hate his attackers had feed him with, it drove him mad. It gnawed at his very being and soul.

Kagami kept silent, his eyes returning to their human state as he silently smirked to himself. He's been alive for a very long time, and it always amused him how badly corrupt humans have gotten over the years. But hey, he wasn't complaining at all. More tainted souls for him to feast upon. "Agreed," voiced Kagami as he placed a hand on his contractor's shoulder. "Soon," he patted the shorter teen's shoulder. "Soon they'll receive what they deserve." He pulled his hand away.

Kuroko recollected himself, taking a deep breath as his expression toned down, returning to its blank state. "I want you to do some scouting," said Kuroko. "Find the location of each target and their current improvement status, I want to know how strong they are now. I want it by the end of the week." He told Kagami.

His demon nodded, bowing before his red eyes slitted as a dark mist seem to engulf him before completely vanishing.

.

.

.

In the gym of the elite blues, Kagami stood off to a side. His body hidden within the shadows, his red eyes glowed ominously as he smirked to himself, observing the infamous blonde copycat. His skill intrigued the demon, it reminded him of several spineless demons from where he came from.

"Kise, here!" Another member yelled, he wore high knee socks. The blonde member however ignored him and scored, as his feet landed on the ground, he turned. His golden eyes briefly met with red fierce ones, he froze in fear, his heart pounding. He blinked only to see the empty wall.

.

.

.

Kuroko sat silently at Maji burger two days later, the meeting place where he and Kagami often met up during the summer before training. He sipped silently on his vanilla milkshake before for a tray, filled with a pile of cheese burgers was slammed onto the table. The demon sitting behind the pile grabbed one aimlessly, taking a bite as he chewed. He was a gluttonous demon, one that fell in love with human cheese burgers, something worth returning to this world for. "Kagami..."

He choked, catching sight of his contractor before he took down a large sip of his drink. Kagami straightened up, sitting forth as his eyes narrowed. Even though his contractor was a human, he had an incredibly low presences, making it even hard for him, a demon, to detect him sometimes. "Is the task accomplished?" Asked Kuroko.

The red head leaned back in the booth chair, nodding, finishing up his burger. "Yeah, it was pretty easy," he said nonchalantly, taking a large bite out of his burger. "Kise Ryouta, the copycat, first string player for Kaijo High. His position is small forward, he can copy anything he sees, weakness: he needs to be able to see it. Also, he is constantly the victim of his captain's rage because of his female popularity. Aomine Daiki," Kuroko's eyes narrowed. "He wasn't even at practice, he's on the team though, but his teammates are strong with a quick release shooting guard and a suspicious looking captain. And Momoi Satsuki won't be a problem for us, I haven't taken this form since 1640, and I was living in America." He assured Kuroko.

"The rest?"

"Midorima Shintarou, first string shooting guard at Shutoku High. He is only permitted three commands a day by his coach. Murasakibara Atsushi, I know he's on the team but Yosen is a Christian School, my other realm status prevented me from entering further. Finally Akashi Seijuro, he's the captain of Rakuzan." Kuroko's eyes narrowed. "He's found someone identical to your skills, Mayuzumi chihiro, a third year." Kuroko's grasp on his milkshake tensed as he clasped it tighter. "Don't worry, he's only a fake phantom," said Kagami, smirking with a glint in his flaring red eyes. "Only a true phantom can control the shadows," he assured the blue haired teen. "Trust me, nothing can stop us."

Kuroko nodded, "And the rest of the Rakuzan team?" He asked.

"Three Uncrowned Kings that are rapidly improving. They play the positions of centre, shooting guard and small forward."

'You've been quite busy, Akashi...' Kuroko pondered slightly. 'Causing pauses in my plan, but nevertheless, it shall prevail.' He took a sip of his drink. Kagami swallowed his other burgers up. "Did Akashi see you?" Asked Kuroko.

Kagami paused, swallowing before answering. "He stared in my direction several times, but there is not a chance that he would be able to pick up my presence. My soul can't be detected by any human eye, superpowered or not." He told Kuroko. "You know, the reason why this world is so messed up is because the balance of power is completely messed up too. Humans were all made the same, same power, and all of a sudden there are five superpowered prodigies. Does that tip the balance of the world?You're damn right it does." Kagami complained, fist slamming down on the table as the empty tray jumped slightly. "I don't know what the upper world beings are doing but giving superpowers to humans is just wrong. Only other world beings like me should possess powers." He told Kuroko.

The blue haired teen nodded, "Yes but wouldn't that be more dangerous because Kagami is an idiot." Replied Kuroko as the demon scowled.

"I should have never told you anything about the America Revolution..." The red haired teen said, slapping his face. "Anyway, superpower or not, I will be number one."

"We will be number one," corrected Kuroko. "You can't do it yourself."

"Yeah, and then maybe I can enter that so called imaginary realm called the zone." Said Kagami, excited. "From what you've told me, this imaginary realm enhances your skills and power. Something I want to try, even though I am already strong enough."

"Yes, but I don't think you can enter the zone." Said Kuroko, bluntly. "You're not exactly a human being, Kagami, so I doubt you can enter it unless you pass through the gates of a genius first." He told the red head, but he was lying. Kuroko believed that this demon, Kagami could change everything. From what he's observed during the summer of training, Kagami was incredibly talented, whether he realized it or not. It wouldn't be long before he passed through the gates of a genius, and then to the zone.

Yes, this demon could change everything.

* * *

**So** **there you go. Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything. **

* * *

Red eyes.

They gleamed at him darkly as he staggered back, his fear filled pupils widened imensely as his heart pounded faster and faster. He watched horrified as a clawed black hand stretched out and grabbed his leg from below. He fell, screaming and trashing wildly about as he tried to get away from the darkness that had engulfed. Death was imminent now. The creature that had grabbed him, although he couldn't see him, he heard him cackle darkly, milking in every moment of his victim's misery. _**"You smell weak."** _It gnarled at him, sharp spikes that resembled a mouth moved, widening as if to eat him. The model only panicked even more. He thrashed about more desperately now, his head and hands moving everywhere as his legs attempted to kick itself free to no avail.

Teal eyes.

He froze as his golden eyes landed on a set of teal eyes that stood aside. How did he not see that before? He was wordless as he began to see a clearer image of the person that stood there, staring blandly down at him. "Scared, Kise?" A voice spoke, it was familiar.

There were sounds of footsteps.

Kise's eyes widened as the figure's face got clearer and clearer until he could finally see it. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

He screamed.

.

.

.

The model pushed the dream to the back of his mind, reminding himself over and over again that his sweet Kurokocchi was nothing like what he saw last night. He smiled as he strolled into Seirin, after hearing that they had a practice match together, he decided to go visit his former comrade and see if he could get him to join him.

Kagami's eyes widened a minimal fraction before they hardened, focusing back into the practice he was currently engaged in. He sped past the seniors, dodging before he executed a shot. His feet dropped to the ground, his eyes met with Kuroko's as he strolled past him. "One of them is here," murmured the red head as he walked, Kuroko's eyes hardened.

"I see." The phantom replied, his heart getting cold as he felt all emotion sudden devoid within him. He waited, when a horde of girls came through the gym door, he didn't need to take a guess to who it was that had come. He wasn't surprised, Kise had always been that way, persistent.

"Kurokocchi!" He squealed as his golden eyes set upon the teal haired, but he froze as he was returned with a cold, glare.

"Get out," it was a soft whisper, but it got the message across quite clearly, the temperature of the room seemed to drop. The Seirin members stood astounded by their Phantom's words, it was new to them, seeing Kuroko so... Dark. "You don't belong here, Kise." Kuroko continued to speak.

The blonde found his voice, "What are you talking about, Kurokocchi? Aren't we best friends? Why are you-" A large hand placed itself on his shoulder, large chills of ice slithering down his spine as he slowly stared back to meet red slitted eyes, a taunting smirk on his lips. Kise's eyes widened in recognition, 'The eyes from last night...' He felt a lump form in throat as unconciously found his heart pounding faster and faster.

"I'm sorry but I'm sure I heard my friend ask you kindly to leave," said the red head, he was taller than Kise but that didn't seem to help the blonde as his eyes had him pinned down with fear. "Unless you want to play a game of one on one with me?" The demon suggested, a feral grin forming on his lips. He was reminded of the taunting cackle from the night before, it just seemed to replay over and over in his mind.

Kise found his voice as he bravely forced a smirk onto his lips, "Only if I must, let me show you your place." Replied the blonde as he striped out of his uniform jacket and walked over to the middle of the court, Kagami passed him a ball. "Are you sure?" Asked Kise, his smirk widening. Despite his unconcious fear of the red head, he couldn't let this shaken him. He was a member of the Generation of Miracles, and if he had to protect the title from any challengers, so be it.

It only caused the red head to grin in response, "I'm sure." They both got down into a stance.

Coach blew the whistle, Kise sped past him within seconds as Kagami remained still. 'So he's using my move from just now, alright.' His lips formed a smirk. He turned, the moment his foot touched the ground, he had disappeared in a black flash.

Kise had to stop himself suddenly as a black flash appeared before him to reveal Kagami as the red head lunged for the ball, Kise skill fully moved the ball away, tossing it to his other hand but what he didn't expect was the demon's shift of arm movement as Kagami swapped his arms, his left hand grabbing the ball midair before dodging Kise and heading towards the other basket.

Kuroko stood off to the side, his eyes observing Seirin's reactions as Coach's eyes seemed to glow with happiness. The rest were stunned but happy. He turned back and watched as Kise attempted to block Kagami, only for the red head to completely fade through him and slam the ball into the basket. Kuroko silently pondered, he didn't know how they were going to explain all of Kagami's sudden new moves to the team. More over, now that Kise's seen it, he'll attempt to copy and use those moves in the practice game.

Kagami walked over to him and grinned, "He can try and copy them, but he won't succeed." They glanced back and stared at Kise, who stood frozen and stunned. He had lost.

.

.

.

Kise stared down at his palms and then to the basketball on the ground. This day just kept getting worse by the moment. First he woke up from that nightmare, then he lost to that red head from Seirin, someone he's never seen before and now... He can't even copy? Those moves that red head, Kagami preformed, he couldn't do it. He didn't understand, he's always been able to copy any move he's seen, no matter how difficult. But now... He can't.

Why was that?


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing.**

* * *

He took in the sight of the school as the other members of the team gasped and gawped at the size and quality of Kaijo's facilities. It didn't surprise him, Teiko had provided the same standard of facilities as well. He simply gazed about indifferently before staring at the red head beside him, dark bags gathered beneath his eyes. "You didn't sleep enough."

The demon smirked, "Don't need it."

"It's showing on your human form," stated Kuroko. Kagami looked away from the team, he brought a hand to his face before rubbing his face down in a single slow motion before turning back, dark bags gone. "That was disgusting to watch." Kuroko blankly stated.

"Hey Seirin," they looked up as they spotted a tall black haired teen running towards them, he waved an arm at them. "My name's Moriyama, I'm one of the regulars that you'll be playing against." He introduced himself, "Coach sent me to show you guys to the gym since the campus is pretty big, follow me." He made sure to send a wink to Riko, who immediately brushed it off, crushing his heart slightly.

"I'm surprised." Admitted Kuroko, his eyes staring forward but he knew Kagami had heard him. "Normally Kise would never hold out on an opportunity to greet me." He mused.

Kagami walked casually beside the teal haired teen, hands in his pockets as he briefly glanced at Kuroko's blank expression. "What are you thinking?" Asked the demon.

Kuroko was silent for a moment, "Something doesn't feel right, I have a feeling he might have realised that something is amiss with you." Replied Kuroko.

They didn't speak anymore after that as they soon found themselves in the gym, a large net hung, dividing the court. Kagami clicked his tongue in annoyance, even if he hadn't really played a proper game against other schools before, even he knew when they were being underestimated. "This is an insult," he growled, his eyes slitting quickly as he only glared at the obese man that could possibly be their coach.

"I agree." Said Kuroko, his fist clenching before he turned, feeling a gaze on him. Gold met teal. Kise walked towards them, his eyes, there was something different within them.

He then stopped before Kuroko, a fake smile bloomed upon his face, "Kurokocchi!" He exclaimed, his arms spread out wide and open as if to hug the boy. He heard a snort, his hands instantly dropped to his sides as his eyes narrowing heatedly at the red head that stood beside his former teammate. There was a deafening silence between them for a moment. Neither willing to speak.

"Kise, show them their locker room," said his Coach, breaking the tension.

Kise nodded as he began to walked away, but not before whispering lowly to Kagami as he passed, "I will defend my pride as member of the Generation of Miracles. Don't get so hot headed just because you beat me once. The real game is about to begin." His eyes sparing him one last glance before he returned to his bubbly facade.

Kagami clicked his tongue once more at his obnoxious attitude but there was no denying the feral smirk that had slipped onto his lips, he would accept that challenge willingly.

.

.

.

He already knew he wouldn't be playing, he had made a fuss before Seirin had arrived but his coach had silenced him. The blonde haired player sat on the bench, his eyes fixated on the match that had begun seconds ago.

Kuroko had stunned his team just now, appearing out of thin air and shocking the regulars of Kaijo's team. It brought a smile to Kise's face, it's been a while since he's seen people react that way to his friend... Well his ex-friend from the way Kuroko had spoke to him yesterday. His fist clenched tightly as he watched the game, just like old times in Teiko, Kuroko quickly disappeared amoung the players, invisible unless you look for him. He stole the ball from Kasamatsu before running towards the basket, his speed had not changed at all. His captain easily caught up to the phantom but he passed the ball back, large hands caught the ball as Kagami launched into the air.

He hated him. There was no denying it.

Kise knew he didn't like the red head, and it wasn't just because he had beaten him yesterday, it was for stealing Kuroko away from him. He didn't know what Kagami had done, but Kuroko had definitely changed and he didn't like it at all. But then, there was also... that. His dream, he just couldn't shake off the feeling of fear that tugged at his heart whenever he was around the red head. Those eyes, the way they stared at him when they play one-on-one... He looked up, breaking his train of thoughts as he felt eyes on him.

Red clashed with gold, he held his breath as he saw Kagami staring at him briefly before slamming the ball in basket, a feral grin on his lips, before he pulled the hoop down with full force. But it wasn't just the hoop, he had pulled the board down with it. 'No way,' Kise told himself. 'It was inhuman for someone to be able to pull that off.' If it was the hoop, he'd understand because it was no secret to the players at Kaijo that the bolts of that hoop was rusty, but the board... He stared at what remained, he had practically ripped the thing in half.

"Alright!" Exclaimed Kagami, punching his fist in the air, hoop and board attached in his fist.

'There's no way that's possible too,' Kise exclaimed mentally. He wasn't a genius at physics but shouldn't the force of gravity be too much for a person to hold something that heavy for too long, that board was pretty thick.

"He ripped the board down," murmured the voices of Kaijo basketball members that had stopped practicing to stare, stunned.

"What the hell?!"

"Is he a monster or something?"

"That's not normal."

"It seems that one of the bolts was rusted," said Izuki, pulling away before sparing Kagami one last glance. 'Even so, the board was completely fine.' He mused, staring back up at the damage. 'How much strength does he have?' He eyed the red head who walked with his phantom over to Kaijo's coach.

Kuroko walked silently beside Kagami, their eyes not meeting. "I saw what you did back then," said Kuroko, quietly as his pace slowed. "Before that dunk, your eyes met with Kise's, and also yesterday... He froze the moment he saw you with a look of terror in his eyes... What did you do, Kagami-kun?"

The red head smirked, "I simply visited him in a dream." The teal haired boy didn't respond as they stood in front of Kaijo's coach, the man was fuming. His face was red as he looked ready to explode before them.

Kuroko bowed first, "My apologies but it seems you'll have to let us play full court now." He said. The man didn't speak, Kuroko didn't wait for him to as he walked away, his eyes meeting with gold ones as he walked past Kise. "Please get ready to lose, Kise."

The blonde haired boy smirked, "I'm afraid I have no intention of losing, not even to you, Kurokocchi." He spoke smugly, confidence oozing from his words as he stared at his former teammate.

He expected the same words from Kuroko, what he didn't expect was a silent stare, and teal blue eyes that looked slightly mad the way he watched him. "Then I'll return the pain."

'What?' Kise was stunned, he didn't understand Kuroko's words. 'What pain?'

.

.

.

He unconsciously touched his stomach where the cuts had now faded to scars on his pale skin from the assault. Those wounds, all that pain, it was never intended for him in the first place. It was all for them but he been unlucky, been in the wrong place at the wrong time and had been at the receiving end of his attacker's rage. His teal eyes watched as Kise stepped onto court, dress in his full Kaijo uniform. Their eyes met before Kuroko turned away, now it's his turn to return the favour.


End file.
